


Your last first kiss

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga recuerda sus primeros momentos románticos con Kanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> El título de la canción es Inevitable de Amberlin.

Te observo y no puedo evitar sonreír, más por el hecho de que curiosamente estás temblando, siendo que soy yo el que está recostado en la cama, y espero te apures porque la posición es del todo embarazosa. Te miro dudar y no puedo evitarlo más, me comienzo a reír mientras veo como tu ceño se frunce, el color sonrojado de tu rostro te hace ver increíblemente atractivo y casi inocente, pero antes de que pueda contestar siento tus labios besando mi cuello, y eso hermano es un golpe bajo porque bien sabes que es mi debilidad, por lo que me callo inmediatamente, sintiendo con placer como tus labios cálidos y húmedos acarician mi piel, luego succionas lentamente, como tratando de decirme que eres tu el que lleva la batuta el día de hoy. Y es por ello que me dejo hacer, pero no creas que me dejaré consentir sin oponer resistencia alguna, tomo tu cuello acariciando tu cabello, jalándolo para molestarte mientras muevo mis caderas invitándote a terminar eso que dejaste a causa de un nerviosismo que no alcanzo a comprender del todo. Y tus gemidos no tardan en acompañar los míos, y es que quizás exagero un poco, pero es que realmente sentirte tan cerca me enloquece. Tus labios acariciando mi pecho, todo tu cuerpo haciéndome sentir en llamas.  
  
Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo intentamos ¿lo harás también? Fue algo realmente bochornoso, recuerdo aún como temblabas, tal y como lo haces hoy; la única diferencia es que en ese momento era yo quien estaba encima de ti, acariciando tu cuerpo y recuerdo haber intentado acariciar tu espalda y tu torso cuando empezaste a removerte riendo sin poder controlarte.   No negaré que fruncí el ceño, algo molesto por creer que te tomabas a juego nuestro primer encuentro, sólo hasta después justo cuando empezabas a recobrar el aliento logré entender que en lugar de encontrar un lugar de tu cuerpo que te hiciera sentir placer había dado con uno de esos escasos lugares en los que si bien eres sensible lo único que provocaría serían cosquillas en ti. Suspiré frustrado y a mi parecer humillado, mas lo notaste y no me dejaste apartarme.    
  
—Perdón Saga, prometo no volver a reírme así en cuanto sienta cosquillas te alejaré, o haré algo pero sigue por favor…    
  
Tu voz suplicante y tus brillantes ojos tan azules me hicieron olvidar esa sensación de vergüenza anterior, por lo que te besé de nueva cuenta y ciertamente te removiste más de una vez, pero decidí tomarlo con humor. Siempre me has dicho: “Saga te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio, ¿para qué? De todos modos nadie sale vivo de la  vida misma”   Y esa vez fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, sé que te causé dolor, y que nuestra torpeza nos hizo dar muchos traspiés, pero no por ello fue menos placentero y sé que no lo digo sólo por mí. Y hoy estamos aquí, de nuevo es nuestra primera vez así, es la primera vez que me lo has pedido, de haberlo hecho antes créeme no me hubiese negado, pero ¿qué quieres Kanon? No soy del tipo seductor, si esperabas una invitación de mi parte, has perdido mucho tiempo porque nunca iba a llegar. No niego estar nervioso, pero me parece que entre los dos no hay un ganador, tus manos se muestran más seguras, acariciando sin pudor alguno ya mi piel, mi espalda y bajando hasta entrar… ahí…    
  
Me remuevo un poco incómodo, pero como siempre tratas de distraerme, y de nuevo pareciera que tus labios me hundieran en un estado de obnubilación tal que apenas me la creo.  Tu cabello cae sobre mi pecho, y me distrae un instante la sensación del mismo en mi piel. Y de nuevo te siento moviéndote, chocando tu cadera con la mía, no puedo evitar pues gemir nuevamente, y ahora ya sin disimular, respondo con movimientos iguales, enredando mis brazos por detrás de tu nuca, mis piernas buscando hacer lo mismo con tu cintura.   Me sonríes de ese modo tuyo tan taimado, siempre has sido tan distinto,   dices que soy yo la estrella de los dos, el que brilla el Cástor de los gemelos, mas hay algo que obvias Kanon, era Pólux el inmortal, aquel al que escucharon los dioses, ¿no eres entonces mucho más brillante? Pero eso no importa, y me lo repiten tus labios, que nuevamente beben de los míos, y es que son imposiblemente suaves. Nunca te lo he dicho y no creo hacerlo en un futuro porque es algo bastante penoso a mi parecer, pero la verdad es que nunca he besado a nadie más que a Kanon, y quizás en un ridículo romanticismo espero que tú tampoco lo hayas hecho.    
  
_Do you remember when we were just kids,  
and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?  
School yard conversations taken to heart,  
and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not._  
  
¿Recuerdas esos tiempos de la infancia? No fueron fáciles, realmente fuimos niños hasta los 4, cuando Shion nos encontró, y aún recuerdo ignorar el por qué nos hacía estudiar tanto, hasta que poco a poco nos fue diciendo la verdad, recuerdo también los pocos momentos en que nos permitían ser niños y no aprendices de caballeros. Recuerdo nuestros juegos entre las ruinas del coliseo, o los momentos en que íbamos a jugar a la playa, planeando viajes que nunca realizaríamos, a tierras lejanas y fantásticas.   Recuerdo sobretodo la expresión de Shion cuando preguntaste el origen de los bebés, aunque no recuerdo del todo que explicación te dio Shion, lo único que recuerdo claramente fue la mención del beso. Teníamos siete ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? Tomaste mi mano y me llevaste corriendo a la playa, riendo alegremente hasta que llegamos al mar.   —No le creo—, dijiste alegre pese a todo, yo no creía entenderte hasta que me miraste y me sonreíste como siempre que me quieres convencer de algo, porque ese hábito Kanon nunca lo has dejado.    
  
Después te acercaste tomando mis manos en las tuyas antes de reír de nuevo, finalmente tomaste mi rostro y me diste ese que fuera el primer beso. Cálido y mucho más húmedo que cualquier otro hasta estos días. Me miraste parpadeando, mientras yo trataba de entender qué sucedía; pero no lo vi mal, simplemente era un beso y tú eras mi hermano.    
  
—Eres un bobo—, y no podía decirte de otro modo, —yo no soy una niña es obvio que no voy a tener un bebé.    
  
Comenzaste a reír mientras corrías lejos ¿cómo iba a saber que lo habías hecho a propósito Kanon? O que ese no sería el último beso, sino el inicio de un extraño hábito entre nosotros. Cada noche estampabas tus labios en los míos, para después irte aventurando, recuerdo que ya a los 10 años nuestros besos no eran simplemente el hecho de juntar los labios, pero fue hasta ese día que decidiste ordenarme algo que sigo sin saber por qué hice, que las cosas cambiaron definitivamente.    
  
—Saca la lengua Saga—, no debí hacerlo, no tenía porque, mas lo hice sólo para descubrir lo que la gente suele llamar beso francés. Con la inexperiencia de un niño desde luego, nuestros dientes llegaron a chocar, tu nariz también llegó a parecerte estorbosa pero después eso no ocurrió más. Para ese entonces ya sabíamos que lo nuestro no era normal y aún así lo hacíamos ocultos de los otros.   
  
Te intenté apartar, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te hice llorar con tal de que me odiaras y te alejaras, pero nunca lo hiciste, mientras más te maltrataba más decías amarme, y fue así que terminé cediendo a tus demandas.    
  
Esa noche Kanon, temblando mientras quitabas mi ropa, sonreías nervioso mientras besabas mi cuello, para después sonreír con maldad al descubrir como es que esa zona es la más sensible de mi cuerpo. Incluso ahora sacas provecho de eso. Sin embargo esa noche fuiste tú quien se entregó, fuiste tú quien quiso ser mío por entero, tus piernas rodeando mi cintura, a la par que tus manos se aferraban a mí, como temiendo que te fuese a dejar así, sin más.    
  
_Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does.  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love._  
  
Fue el principio del fin, los amantes no deben de ser hermanos Kanon, y eso a mi parecer seguimos sin aprenderlo. Si usualmente los amantes se hacen daño ¿cuánto daño no nos hicimos siendo hermanos y amantes? Descubrimos nuevos modos de hacer sufrir al otro, nuevas opresiones en el pecho y una nueva dimensión de los celos. Todo fue difícil, más aún cuando la locura comenzó a apoderarse de mí, hasta ahora sigo sin poder hallar el modo de redimirme por haberte encerrado ahí, por haberte hecho el ser más infeliz del mundo, y aún hoy cuando veo tu rostro sonriendo y diciendo que me amas, la culpa no se ha borrado.    
  
Por eso es que esto también es por mí, quizás con tus besos y tu marca puedas borrar un poco la de la culpa que llevo grabada a fuego en mí, Quizás y sólo quizás, sea lo único que pueda hacer que olvide cuanto daño te he hecho.    
  
  
_I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss._  
  
    
_Lying here beside me with eyes and arms open wide,_  
I want to be your last first kiss  
for all time.   
  
Y me siento a morir cuando al fin dejas de lado tus temores, y ahora estás dentro, y realmente desearía gritar, y como leyendo mi mente me murmuras al oído algo para distraerme y lo logras, pero eso no hace menos evidente el dolor que me parte en dos, y me preguntó porqué acepté. Me remuevo y trato de hacerme el fuerte, sales lentamente y por un instante me siento aliviado, pero después cruelmente empiezas a entrar de nueva cuenta  partiendo mi alma en dos, y respiro profundamente, mientras la vista se me va de dolor, y me pregunto como aguantas esto cada noche.    
  
Besas mis labios mientras tomas me tomas entre tus manos, y presionas con fuerza Kanon, casi de modo brusco, presionando después mis testículos a la vez que te dejas venir sobre de mí, y de repente no sé qué haces que un gemido escapa de mis labios, un sonido que casi no reconozco en mí. Abro mis ojos hasta entonces cerrados y te veo sonrojado con tu ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras mueves tus caderas.    
  
Las embestidas se tornan más profundas  y juro que esta sensación me está costando mucho de controlar. Mis caderas antes de que sepa cómo comienzan a moverse también, y ya todo es calor y un mareo que se apodera de mí,  a la vez que tu cuerpo choca contra el mío, tus manos llevándome al paraíso también. No soportando mucho te jalo hacia mí, deseando más de ti en cada caricia,  en cada embestida, en todo momento.    
  
No pasa mucho antes de que sienta como tu mano se cierra en mí, y como ya no puedo aguantar más así entre la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y tu mano, termino en medio de ambos, sintiendo como mis propios músculos se tensan, y al parecer eso es todo lo que necesitabas porque resulta que te siento vaciarte en mí.  Caes encima de mí, tu pecho subiendo y bajando de modo acelerado como el mío, trato de regular mi respiración mientras acaricio tu cabello, besando tus mejillas y luego tus labios. Pareces tan cansado y tu rostro tan tranquilo que no puedo evitar sonreír.    
  
Y es que todo cuanto necesito, y todo lo que quiero está en esta habitación, en mis brazos. Observo el reloj, pero no me fijo en la hora, no deseo saber nada ni el día ni la fecha  porque sólo me importas tú. ¿Tiene sentido las palabras, valdría de algo que te dijera cuánto me importas? Yo creo que no, las acciones valen más, por lo que espero que entiendas con él que eres el único beso que deseo, el único amante.


End file.
